Pink
by Kittyclaw
Summary: JxA, Complete. "You're turning pink again," Aelita giggled. This wasn't the first time she'd caught Jeremy struggling to hide a blush. "It's just the cold," Jeremy said quickly. Summer Santa Gift for StellaLuce333.


**This story was the first of three written for Xana's Lair's Summer Santa as my gift to Stella, based on the fact that she likes JxA (somuchcuteness). Also a companion in my color trilogies (the first being Blue, Yellow and Red). Let me know what you think, and if you like the idea of Secret Santas I think XL might be doing it again for Christmas. Be sure to go sign up!**

* * *

Snow swirled across the park paths—paths left abandoned in the winter, when it was too cold for a walk through the trees or a bit of bird watching. Abandoned by all but the two figures trudging a trail of their own through the ground's light layering of white powder.

A bright laugh rang clear through the winter air, green eyes glittering with excitement as Aelita skipped across the snow, playfully sending up little sprays of the powdery stuff.

"I don't know why everyone leaves when all of this, this…snow?" she tried, glancing back at her companion. Jeremy nodded from within the folds of his coat and, smiling, Aelita continued, "I don't know why everyone leaves when all of this wonderful snow is out. It's so incredible!"

"Most people think it's too cold to be out when it's snowy," Jeremy explained, watching as Aelita skipped from the path to examine a bush that had become coated with snow.

"They can always put on a coat," Aelita said, rolling her eyes at the silliness of people who couldn't just think to put on another layer.

"It's also pretty damp with it snows," Jeremy said. Aelita paused in her gathering of a handful of snow to consider this.

"Snow is crystals of ice, right?" she asked, frowning as she recalled the information. She lit up with Jeremy nodded. "Ice isn't wet though." It took Jeremy a moment to realize she wasn't talking about Earth ice.

"Not on Lyoko, no," he agreed. "But that's because the ice there is virtual. It's only meant to mimic real ice."

"Real ice," Aelita repeated softly. Jeremy regretted his words instantly when he saw Aelita's expression fall. Spending time with a person who had, until very recently, been nothing more than a computer program was quite the new experience for Jeremy and more often than not he would forget that Aelita worried about things beyond those of a normal person—like whether or not her origins made her normal.

"Earth ice," Jeremy amended, kneeling down to join Aelita where she still crouched at the side of the path. "They're both real, of course. Just a little different from one another, although still basically the same thing."

"They're only different because they're from different places," Aelita guessed. Jeremy nodded and the pink haired girl smiled. "Just like us."

"Just like us," Jeremy agreed. Aelita continued to smile, holding Jeremy's gaze. The blonde tried his best to share her unfettered smile but it was difficult, what with the fluttering going on in his stomach and the warmth he could feel just starting to tinge his cheeks.

"You're turning pink again," Aelita giggled. This wasn't the first time she'd caught Jeremy struggling to hide a blush.

"It's just the cold," Jeremy said quickly. "You're turning pink too, you know," he added, tapping Aelita on the tip of her chilled nose. She giggled and pulled back, bouncing to her feet.

"Let's keep going!" she laughed, as she continued down the path.

Together she and Jeremy wove their way through the empty park, quietly taking in the winter wonders they found there. Aelita laughed brightly when they spotted a pair of rabbits, their winter coats matching the snow, and Jeremy couldn't help his amazement when Aelita found a tiny flower blossom, carefully hidden from the cold.

"Anyone who would leave a place because of all this snow is silly," Aelita decided as she swirled playfully across a small open space in the trees. "The snow is lovely."

"Well, they don't just go home to get away from the snow," Jeremy explained. "Most of the winter holidays fall around this time of year, so most of the boarding students at school go home to spend the holidays with their families."

"Oh," Aelita breathed. Her arms fell to her sides, and the look of wonder fell slightly from her face. "Everyone goes home to their families?" she asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Almost everyone. That's why Ulrich and Odd left, and with school out Yumi's been staying home too."

"So everyone will be with their families until school opens again?" Aelita asked softly. Jeremy nodded. Aelita breathed a soft, "Oh. So, you'll be going home to your family too?" She asked. Jeremy nodded. The pink haired girl's head dropped as she considered this new information. Hands in his pockets, Jeremy smiled at the girl.

"My family doesn't live to far away," he said, "and we have a guest room that hasn't been used in years. My mom said it would be lovely to have someone staying with us for a while, especially someone who's such a good friend."

Aelita's head jerked up, eyes impossibly wide. Jeremy could do nothing to hide the grin on his face.

"You really mean it?" she asked. Jeremy nodded.

"We've been trying to figure out what to do about holiday breaks for a while now," Jeremy explained. "It was Yumi who suggested that you stay with one of us—she was going to ask her parents if you could stay with them again. But my parents got wind of my friend needing a place to stay and offered immediately. Of course, you don't have to. You are allowed to stay on campus if you'd feel more comfortable—"

Jeremy was cut off by Aelita tossing herself into his arms, mumbling something into the crook of his neck. After a moment he realized she was saying _thank you_ over and over again.

"You're welcome," Jeremy said, laughter on his voice. Aelita pulled back, a matching grin on her lips. "Now, I know Odd explained to you about the gift giving parts of the holidays." Aelita nodded vigorously. "Since you'll be with me for the holidays I already got you your gift. Although, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me giving it to you a little early."

"No, not at all," Aelita gasped. "But I didn't get you anything yet!"

"That's okay," Jeremy assured her. "You have two weeks to find something. But here's your gift," he added, pulling the little wrapped package from his pocket.

"Jeremy, it's lovely!" Aelita gasped, gently taking the tiny box, wrapped neatly in shimmery pink paper (Yumi's choice) and topped with a slightly pocket-ruffled silver bow.

"Go ahead and open it," Jeremy gently encouraged, smiling at Aelita's wonder. She did so gently, lightly pulling apart the paper folds without ripping any of the paper. She folded it all away neatly before turning to the tiny velvet box she'd unwrapped. Glancing up at Jeremy she flashed him a smile bright with excitement as she flipped open the box.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Jeremy, it's…it's _gorgeous_."

"You really like it?" Jeremy asked, fidgeting nervously. Aelita beamed as she pulled the necklace from the box, showing him the pendent—a tiny bird, set with a pair of pink and white gems.

"I love it," she whispered.

"It made me think of you," Jeremy explained, "Of you finally being free of Lyoko." Jeremy wouldn't have been surprised if, in that moment, Aelita's smile had dazzled the snow into puddles.

"Thank you," she whispered, gently tucking the necklace away and then throwing her arms around Jeremy's shoulders. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Jeremy whispered back. "And Merry Christmas Aelita." Aelita pressed tightly against him. He knew the words were still unfamiliar to her, but she said them with all the warmth she could muster anyway.

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
